In general, the air conditioner, serving as a room heater, a room cooler, or an air purifier for cooling/heating a room, or purifying room air, provides human being a better room environment. Recently, an air conditioner has been developed, which is provided with a turbo-fan to minimize a thickness of a cabinet thereof to permit the air conditioner to be mounted on a wall of the room like a picture frame.
FIG. 23 illustrates an exploded perspective view of a related art air conditioner.
Referring to FIG. 23, the related art air conditioner is provided with a thin rectangular cabinet 1 with an opened front, a fan 2 in the cabinet 1, a heat exchanger 3 in front of the fan 2, a front panel 4 with an air inlet 4a in front of the heat exchanger 3, an orifice 5 which is an air outlet between the cabinet 1 and the front panel 4, and a front grill 6 rotatably mounted in front of the front panel 4, for opening/closing the air inlet 4a. 
The fan 2 is provided with a turbo fan 2a and a motor 2b for rotating the turbo fan 2a, not only for minimizing thickness of the cabinet 1, but also for discharging air drawn through the air inlet 4a in a circumferential direction.
The orifice 5, between the heat exchanger 3 and the fan 2, guides the air from the air inlet 4a to the fan 2.
In the meantime, mounted between the front panel 4 and the orifice 5, there is a filter 7 for filtering air from the air inlet 4a, and mounted above the orifice 5, there is a control box 8 which is a control unit.
Mounted on the cabinet 1, there are outlet units 9 for guiding a direction of air blow at the time of air discharge from an inside of the cabinet 1.
The outlet unit 9 has an air outlet on an inner side with a plurality of grills 9a for guiding an air blow direction, and a motor (not shown) for operating vanes 9b. 
However, the related art indoor unit of an air conditioner has a problem in that the front grill and the front panel are required to be dismounted/mounted from/to the cabinet completely in cleaning or repair of the indoor unit, which requires a long working time.